Running to the Sea
by Last-Dragomir
Summary: Rushing through the brush as fear gripped me over making me succumb to the darkness I wondered; really wondered if this was it. As I heard the Dark Queen scream my name demanding while my feet pushed me faster my heart longed for the peace that was Bo's love. How I mourned it since it was now gone. #Doccubus #DarkQueen #Hunted #Angst #F/F #oneShot


**This was running around in my head inspired by a song from the same name by Royskopp under Seven Lions Remix. The haunting vocals and epic background made me transport into a world where the danger comes from the person you love the most. I highly recommend giving it a listen as you read and enjoy this one-shot journey I'm taking you all on. As always reviews are much appreciated and big ups to SuccubusShinobi for proofreading this behemoth. Enjoy!**

 **Cheers eh!**

 **Last_Dragomir**

 _Disclaimer: All Lost Girl characters belong to their rightful owners, I'm just contributing with my own storylines and character development._

 **Running to the Sea**

My heart hammered in the cavity of my chest with uncontrolled fear. It was overpowering my every motion and thought as my body ran cold with the sound of howls in the distance. I ran faster pushing my body as fast as I dared. Never in my darkest nightmares did I believe that this day, this moment would dawn on my existence. I wanted to scream, to sob, to shut my eyes and convince myself it was just a dark and unreal nightmare; yet it was not. I felt suffocated and blinded by the fear as I ran through the trees the limbs scratching and tearing my uncovered flesh.

I knew it was futile in the end. I was a mere human in the presence of Gods running for dear life. This fact would never escape me and deep inside I knew that no matter what I couldn't outrun the shifter behind my trail. I frantically looked around trying to make brisk decisions to keep myself in a hard trail. How hard could I really make it for the monsters that nightmares are made of? With a spark of dwindling hope I saw that there was a river running parallel to another side of the forest. I quickly shifted my course and followed it hearing the howls get closer and closer.

My skin prickled with fear as I heard the undeniable scream of my lover belting out my name in a loud roar that echoed through the woods. I almost stilled in pure terror but my feet thankfully kept moving as I started hearing the grunts of the animal behind me. I felt like very much the prey I was and I pushed myself faster and faster knowing it would be futile if I so much as tripped. I remember running to the sea before in these woods.

With a last glance at the upcoming abyss I quickly calculated the trajectory of the river and decided what was my only chance. I knew I was probably jumping to my death but anything would be better than the fate that awaited me if I was shredded by wolfie; or worse…. With one last steel of my nerves I took a big breath holding it while I heard the beast's paws behind me, his hot breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and with one last wish I jumped the cliff without hesitation.

I fought my instinct to gasp as my body hit the cold water and my torso hit a rock leaving me no choice but to release the air. I desperately pushed upwards and once I hit the surface of the water I gasped in pain and surprise. The current was strong and pulling me faster than I anticipated but the cliff was steep and I was impressed I had survived at all. My rib was more than likely bruised if not worse but I knew I had to keep pushing. I could hear the angered howl coming from Dyson's angry shadow by the cliff before I saw him disappear hot on my trail.

I swam with the current as it dragged me as I desperately tried to come up with a plan to keep running, keep moving and stay alive. I knew the sea was close, what I would do after I reached it I did not know. Some part of me wanted to cower and give up. What was there left to live for if this was the end? How could I continue living if there was no Bo? I shook my head with conviction with one last glance at the river bank and dashed for the opposite side where Dyson was. I took to the shore quickly and with exertion and a silent grunt I winced with my damaged rib as my wounds stung with the dirt of the forest.

My feet took off running once more as I gasped and panted with exertion. I knew I had been running for quite some time since my muscles were burning with nothing left in them. The only thing that kept me running was the fear, the terror and the survival mode that had kicked within my being. I did not dare to stand still, to let my mind think of the carnage I had seen. All I could think was to run, to keep moving. I did not know how far the sea was but I suspected I'd hear it before I reached it.

With a sudden sharp pain I found myself on the floor as I let out a cry of panic and pain. I probably sprained my ankle but I couldn't stop. I feared Dyson was watching me from any corner and I knew he'd do anything for Bo. In his current state there were no boundaries, no thoughts, no feelings beside the need to please Bo. I picked myself up shivering at the situation as I put pressure on my ankle. It was tender but I could move. I had to be careful now, my ankle wouldn't take another hit like this and I would be easy prey for the wolf hot on my tail.

I looked around quickly deciding on a particular direction away from the river and took it on a limb. I moved as fast as I dared while being diligent since the terrain was rougher, the brush was thicker and the floor was riddled with roots. Soon with relief I could smell salt in the air, the unequivocal sign I was near the ocean. With a renewed fervour I pushed faster, desperate. I knew I needed to stay alive, to keep the hope. In a second all the excitement turned into terror as I heard Dyson's grunts fast on my trail as I pushed once more. I could hear her voice behind me yet at the same time around me as it bounced off the trees.

"Lauren, don't you run from me!"

My body tensed with horror and I wondered if this was it and I would freeze to the impending fear of what was to come. My lover was gone and in its place was this monster she feared she'd always become. I heard Dyson's growl right behind me and with that I pushed to the clearing ahead hoping it was the ocean.

I stopped dead in my track upon hitting it as my heart dropped in despair. This cliff was huge as the vast dark blue sea stretched out beyond my very eyes. I took an unconscious step back fearing falling to certain death as I gazed at the rocky wave break along the bottom. This was easily a 200ft drop and I knew it was over. I flinched and almost fell as Dyson growled finally reaching me and cornering me against the cliff snarling at me. I trembled as my chest heaved in panic. There was no way out now I would either jump to my certain death or be mauled by the wolf before me. However destiny was crueller than that and I fought the urge the cry out as Bo's voice came cold and clear through the clearing. She was near.

"DOWN DOG!"

I actually sobbed as she stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight that covered her magnificent beauty. I could see every tree and branch she touched cover in the black ash of death. Even in this state Bo was breathtaking and I figured that not even this could make me stop loving the woman before me. She would be my death, but even then I would truly love her until my last ragged breath.

' _And this is the end. This is the end…Of the world'_ I thought to myself before gaging the cliff before me.

"I'll jump, don't come any closer." I threatened as I flinched towards the sea.

"Don't be ridiculous Lauren, you'd die." Bo mocked as she stretched out her hand to me.

"I am aware of that." I pointed out keeping the tremble out of my voice.

"You're mine now, always and forever Lauren. Don't you understand? There will never be anything that I don't get in this world. If I wish it, it is mine for I control everything that happens in this darkness."

"You cannot control me if I'm dead." I countered as she laughed cruelly.

"But Doctor! I am the daughter of Death, Lauren. I am the Princess of the river that flows beneath my skin like savage horses kept within. Stix is my nurture and I can just as easily bring you back from the realms of death."

I fell to my knees as defeated sobs escaped me watching Bo savour her triumph as she laughed petting Dyson's head as he sat beside her. Her eyes were dark blue, cold and detached from any emotion besides cruelty and victory all rolled into one. I couldn't believe how the Darkness had killed the Light inside of her as she watched me down the bridge of her perfect nose.

"Collect her dog. She better not have a single scratch when you bring her to me." Bo threatened as Dyson turned into a man not caring about his nakedness while he grabbed me.

He pushed me through the woods as I stumbled and fell on roots with my bad ankles. I let myself be guided; defeated and alone knowing that only a horrible fate awaited me. I didn't know why Bo hadn't thralled me; she hadn't killed me either even though she had the chance twice. This was the second time I ran from her after she'd turn and yet here I stood. I allowed myself to be guided by the wolf as I felt my mind go far away to somewhere where I could try and make sense of everything. Hours which seemed ages ago this man that held me captive was trying to survive alongside me.

" _You aren't the least bit worried about Bo burning down the crack shack?" Vex had asked me before I shook my head knowing he could still see me even though he was driving._

" _I have to trust that Bo will be able to turn back from this Vex, it's the only thing keeping me going." I admitted as we watched the countless bodies in front of us._

 _My Doctor instincts took over and before anyone could hold me back I jumped out of the vehicle to check their pulses. I couldn't believe Bo was doing this. Where was her plan? Had she been defeated by her father? Had he taken her over? I couldn't believe this was Bo out of her own free will. If I did, all hope was lost but the proof was undeniable. As Kenzi tried to convince us all that this wasn't Bo's doing, I tried to make her see reason._

 _We couldn't deny the facts in front of us as much as I wanted to convince myself that this wasn't what was happening. Bo had been compromised, that much I knew. Deep within me I knew we could still get her back._

 _The others joined me trying to help the bystanders but in a second everything grew eerily quiet as we watched in horror the cops around us rise from the dead. They aimed our weapons at us as I realised they were now pawns to Bo's father. I closed my eyes praying the horseshoe would protect us as I imagined the brunette's face one last time for good measure. We all jumped as the policemen aimed and fired at us._

 _Dyson covered me with his arms as if trying to protect Kenzi and I, but the horseshoe was serving its purpose well. Mark hollered for us to get back in the RV but much to our horror there were risen dead blocking the door as well now surrounding us. Just when I thought there was no turning back, no escape the cops dropped at the sound of the Valkrie's voice. The pregnant woman strolled past the fallen guards and joined our ranks looking for Bo. We all rushed inside the RV for more security._

" _No, she kissed me…" Tamsin assured as we tried to convince her Bo had gone dark._

 _Even in the state we were in I felt the sting of jealousy fresh within me as the snarky remark left my lips. "Oh well if she kissed you…"_

" _To give me the key!" Tamsin continued as she explained to us how Bo helped her escape. Could I dare hope this had been Bo's plan all along and she was still trying to prove her allegiance?_

 _My blood ran cold as we all jumped startled from the commotion on the roof of the RV. The dark presence now amongst us filled me with terror as I prayed within me to not let it be Bo a top this damn vehicle. As we exited the RV my horror was confirmed as we found Bo on the roof glaring down at us while Dyson begged her to come down. Inside me I knew she was gone. Nobody had seen Bo this far gone as many times as I had. Starting with the Lich and most recently with the sex club I had seen it time and time again. Every new time she turned giving me more and more reason for concern that ultimately this could come to fruition._

 _With my eyes glued to her I heard Dyson and Kenzi argue about who was to talk to her and as much as I wanted to deny my suspicions I felt like any of our attempts at this point would be futile. Kenzi still tried, going up the back RV stairs to talk to Bo. In the end it was in vain as Bo hugged her to take the only protection we had away from her. The Succubus then pushed the small woman off the truck without care as Dyson caught her in shock._

 _I took Bo in; her presence alone was dark and ominous while her eyes scared me to no end. They were a blue abyss of pure darkness and I didn't recognize the monster who wore my lover's skin. I was petrified as her arms rose and in an instant the pain of her sucking the Chi out of all of us was felt throughout my body._

 _When I came to, the devastation around me was immense. I couldn't comprehend the actual loss of life that was surrounding my very being. I wasn't where I had been last but somewhere else in a room overlooking the city. I could see Bo away from me overlooking the undead army rise around her. Why was I alive? Where were the others? Had they been killed? Was I in hell? As I looked around I saw the wolf form of Dyson by Bo's feet as Mark's panther laid somewhere close to them both. I realized with horror there was something far more sinister going on._

 _I didn't dare speak or move but somehow Bo knew I was back under her presence. She turned slightly, her perfect profile obscured by the shadows from the city lights covering her beautiful face. It made her look more sinister and cold than I could ever remember and the smile adorning her face was frightening._

" _I wondered when you'd come around." Bo's voice held no warmth, no love, no care._

" _What do you want from me?" I asked with a shaky voice. "What have you done to the others?"_

" _They have taken their rightful place as servants to my kingdom." Bo admitted as a matter of fact confirming my fears._

 _I wanted to ask more, I wanted to plead with Bo and try and persuade her but it was as if the air had been sucked out of my lungs and terror reined my body. It was instant and overpowering and I shuddered under such presence recognizing Bo having it as well only less amplified. I knew exactly who had just stepped into the room and I was more than terrified because I could feel his true power reverberating through him. Was he unstoppable now with Bo as his Queen of Darkness?_

" _Haven't I told you to not play with your food? I need absolute submission Bo. Absolutely NO free will. I'm entertaining your thralls here because they fondly remind me of your mother." Hades spoke casually as if they were talking about dinner in a normal household._

" _Father,_ _ **I**_ _choose who lives and who dies not you." Bo demanded dangerously as she neared her father menacingly._

" _Is that so Ysabeau?" her father demanded as I shuddered at the pissing match that was about to begin._

 _I could feel momentarily they had forgotten about me. They were too focused on each other and their fight for dominance. I could tell one glance in my direction and one would try to overthrow the other like cats. It was a vicious look of measurement they were giving one another and I couldn't understand why I was still here? Why was I left with free will as he had mentioned. However with my heart hammering in my chest I realized that this would probably be the only chance I would get to run. I was probably not going to get far but in the end, I had to try._

 _I inched towards the balcony and assessed what was below it. Knowing there was a 50/50 chance the awning below me would either catch or break under my weight, I hesitated. One glance at the showdown before me, I knew there was no choice and before they could look my way I flung my legs over the railing stretching as much as I could to gage the height and then I simply let go. I landed awkwardly on the awning but overall I was alright to keep moving. As I ran, deciding the forest at the edge of town was my best bet to get to the sea I heard Dyson's howls before my shudder came from the blood curling command of the Dark Queen._

" _BRING HER TO ME!"_

Perhaps my first escape had been where I had affected my ankle originally but what did it matter now? I was back in the grasps of my original captor who had now taken all my friends and the hope I ever had of recovering my lover. With her threats of bringing me back from the dead over and over again I knew my Bo was gone. There was nothing left to salvage and now I was on my way to being the prisoner of Darkness incarnate. In the end I wondered if Bo, Dark or not, ever stood a chance against an Ancient as powerful as her Father.

Dyson had ended up swinging me over his shoulder and I let him utterly defeated. I hung there in shame not knowing what was in store for me and feeling petrified about it. It was probably a long time before we arrived at what looked like an older estate. It was lit up and thousands of the undead army stood vigilant protecting the place. The wolf gave his equally thralled son a nod as the young one bowed at him while we passed.

In the end I was thrown into a huge room in the manor with a dark velvet poster and canopy bed. I tried the windows to find them all locked of course along with the main door. I sat worriedly as my mind ran a mile a minute. Why were we here? Who was I with? I shuddered in terror at the prospect of it being Hades. I didn't think he had killed Bo because then Dyson and Mark wouldn't be thralled, but I didn't know what had happened after my escape.

The doors to my bedroom opened as a thralled Vex walked in sealing the doors behind him once more. Thralls assured me I was under Bo's imprisonment and in a way I was getting the lesser of two evils. I trembled at the unknown prospects the mesmer held for my safety with the black bag he held in his hands. Had Bo kept me to be cruel? As an offering to her father? After all, I _had_ played with fire and as a result gotten burnt. Not to mention I had taken Evony's power from her. Was this so Hades or Bo was safe if I tried it again? So much confusion running rampant in my head as my heart hammered in my chest. Vex's eyes were pitch black and his body moved mechanically as I whimpered when I saw him move his hand.

With one flick of the man's hand my body abruptly stood. In seconds all my clothes had been torn from me while I gasped. Horrific things ran through my head as Vex flicked his hand once more and I was lying on the bed stark naked. I heard the zipper of the bag being opened as tears ran down my eyes. I wondered how truly cruel could Bo really be. Was she going to harm me this way? Had she really succumbed to the darkest vilest parts of the monstrosity she called Father?

I would've flinched if I had the power to do so, but I didn't as I felt the sting of alcohol on my wounds. It was coming from a drenched cotton swab and I sighed with relief as I realized what Vex' true purpose was. I was being kept alive for a reason and that meant taking care of a possible infection. After all my wounds were bandaged, Vex silently zipped up his bag. As he exited the room and locked it once more I felt my control come back to my body. I panted in shock and confusion as I replayed what had just happened as I lay naked and alone.

It could've been an hour but no more than two when the lights flickered around me one by one. I had pulled the duvet across my body to feel less exposed. I could have fallen asleep from the sheer exhaustion of how long I ran, but I had laid there awake for a bit crying. The sudden change in lighting startled me and scared me at the same time. I could tell something was about to happen as my body tensed in anxious anticipation.

I watched as the door opened and in came Kenzi. I let out a sob at her black bottomless eyes and robotic movements as well. I couldn't believe this was happening. Bo had let herself go to the darkest deepest corners of her heritage and I could only sob with the realization that she was more than likely far too gone. The small goth had a pile in her hand and she walked over after securing the door behind her. I resigned to wear whatever she was offering which happened to be clean and comfortable. I winced when I stepped into the black button down and Kenzi had helped me with my pants. It was insane the amount of functionality and control Bo had around her thralls. It was proof of her unrivalled power.

After I was dressed Kenzi abruptly turned on her heels and went towards the door. I saw this as an opportunity and pounced on the opportunity but as soon as I crossed the threshold I recognized a risen ogre known as Ba'al. I remembered him from the Dark group called the RedCaps and braced myself before he grabbed me by the throat and I struggled fruitlessly as he rose me from the ground and took me back inside the room. After throwing me in the bed the doors locked once more and I sobbed myself to sleep in the bed.

 _I remember running to the sea…_

 _I remember running to the sea…_

 _I remember running to the sea…_

 _Remember falling to my knees…_

I woke up in a sweat panting and whimpering as I cried in desperation and panic. I could feel the insanity of the situation seeping in and I wondered how could I have doubted any other outcome? My life had always been filled with the prospect that I would become the prisoner of some powerful Fae. Truth was I had already suffered that fate under Lachlan, Evony and now even Bo. I could've _never_ imagined that Bo would've turned on me this way but in the end with the reappearance of her Father could I really blame her?

The man was revered as a God for a reason and it totally confirmed all of my theories of the remarkableness of Bo. So if in the end he had convinced her to do such a thing, then how could've I had ever thought she stood a chance against him? I shook my head trying to keep the panic of the situation at bay trying to formulate a plan. I didn't want to fall asleep for the third time and let my guard down. I knew I was exhausted but I simply couldn't give in. My wounds ached and my throat hurt but I had to stay level headed here.

The door opening caught me by surprise and I shivered at the sight of Bo walking into my room. Her blue eyes glowing as her dark hair flowed behind her making her short black dress and boots look even more commanding. I swallowed and looked down ashamed that I still felt everything I had for the woman in front of me. I heard her footsteps reach the end of the bed as she looked down on me with a scowl.

"I expect that you-" Bo's cold voice stopped for a second and I felt the very room shake with rage as her eyes roamed my neck.

The fury inside the space was breathtaking and I felt like it was too much to bear until her eyes fell towards the door and it flew open. Inside came the Ogre who had thrown me inside the room and I watched the exchange petrified about what was unfolding. Bo was incredibly dangerous at the moment and I just hoped the carnage wasn't turned towards me.

"WHY does she have a FILTHY handprint on her?" Bo roared a few feet from my bed as the Ogre fell to his knees before his head touched the floor at Bo's feet.

"My Queen, I made sure she didn't leave." The Ogre responded as I felt time stand still as Bo fixed her gaze upon the Ogre with downright hate.

For a second I felt confused as Bo extended her hand to the Ogre as if to shake it. The man seemed relieved and offered his hand to take hers. A beat and a half passed when Bo placed her palm on his shoulder and suddenly yanked before putting her foot against his torso and pulling harder. The Ogre screamed in pure agony as I gasped, pulling back from the sheer brutality of the attack. Once the Ogre reached with his other arm to somehow soothe his mangled limb she did the same with the other one as he screamed louder.

"Would you just SHUT UP!" Bo said gruffly, before twisting his neck and kicking the body into the hallway with a disgusted grimace.

I trembled in the bed at the pure savage act I had just witnessed. I wasn't a fan of the man by any stretch of the imagination but that was sheer brutality incarnate as I looked towards Bo. Astonishment must've been clear on my face because she scowled deeper and grabbed my arm.

"This was a mere warning to whoever wants to cross me by touching you again." Bo whispered making my blood run cold.

"Does that include your Father?" I dared as the brunette let me go and gave me a level look.

"I had to leave my Father to lick his wounds so I hope you like the new arrangements." Bo's voice was cold and commanding but I was dumfounded.

Her newfound sense of hospitality had me under utmost confusion and I couldn't even wrap my head around the concept. I had just seen her shred a man with her bare hands and now she was asking me about my accommodations?

"You just killed someone" I breathed as she sighed and shook her head.

"He's lucky I didn't bring him back to kill him again. NOBODY touches you Lauren, not without my permission and even then, never under their own conscience." Bo threatened what seemed to be the world.

"What do you want from me?" I asked finding my voice still looking at her astonished.

"I just want you here. That's all it takes." Bo mentioned with finality and I tried to make sense of anything.

"I don't understand Bo… Please… look at what you're doing…" I tried knowing it was falling on deaf ears.

"You don't have to understand Lauren. On regards to myself, I see clearly that my father has indeed made me see things clearly. I have found the answer to my biggest conundrum Doctor and I'm not letting it go to waste."

Bo stood tall and looked over to me in that intimidating stare as I tried to process what was unfolding before me. Bo-much like her Father- was speaking in riddles and I couldn't make sense of any of it. In a moment of boldness, I moved towards her but the Succubus pulled back with a scoff.

"How long will you keep me here Bo? What am I supposed to do, love you while you walk down this dark path of destruction?" I demanded half-heartedly wishing she had the strength to end me.

"You can hate me if you want Lauren, but I know my truth. Even if my Father is right, I know that as long as we're alive, as long as we're walking the earth, we can't not be together." Bo breathed and with that her harshness doubled tenfold as she turned in her heels pulling the Ogre along with her.

Time was standing still and passing by quite fast at the same time. I was in a perpetual state of confusion that left me powerless. The anxiousness within this room was stifling me and my efforts to get out. I couldn't figure out my purpose, my reason to not be thralled or worse by Bo's own hand. I looked beside me at the fourth tray of food stacked up by the door. How would she think I could eat at a moment like this when my friends were half servants, half pets against their will?

Bo had sent servants to clean the remnants of the struggle with the ogre but I could still see the mangled body in my mind's eye. It was unnerving that I had witnessed Bo's cruelty first hand; it was downright frightening. If she'd do that to an Ogre what could she do to a human like me? The Darkness in Bo was palpable and I wondered how come it hadn't been directed towards me just yet. I had escaped her, defied her will and yet I stood. It seemed that was something you didn't dispute with Bo any longer.

Something in me dared to hope, dared to think it was our connection. Did Bo still love me to a degree? Was she even capable of love in such state? With her father hovering above her I felt as if that scenario was far too impossible. Maybe she felt possessive of me and that I could use to my advantage. The best part of any situation I found myself in with the Fae was that I was always underestimated as a human. The Ash, Evony, and Trick had all made the same mistake and now I prayed that Bo would do the same in this new state or rage and anger.

I felt vulnerable so I hadn't rested much even though my body begged me for more recovery. The Vex puppet had been sent in the morning along with a new puppet of Ciara horrifying me to no end. The Fairy Queen had been dead for so long that I wondered how vast Bo's power actually was to be able to not only bring her back but to keep her in such a state she looked like her old self. Between Vex and Ciara I was bathed and my wounds were tended as I was controlled once more by Vex as brusquely as before. I didn't miss the point that Bo was only sending in here thralls we knew and loved.

Bo herself hadn't come back and even though there was no sense of time in this room, no windows that were clear, the light was always on and the guards didn't come often. I had timed meals about 5-6 hours apart if my brain was not failing me now. I soaked all possible information I could gather, hoping it would help me find a solution. I didn't know how I was escaping here or if I would die to be brought back to this torture but I needed something, anything to give me the hope that this was _not_ going to be my existence forever.

Limping about the room I had found a way to write on the wall behind the armoury with my nail. It was just hypothesis' and facts I had observed while on the run from Dyson. Running to the sea I could see a pattern unfold. Dyson was sent to hunt me while Mark was kept with Bo at her feet for constant protection. Dyson was sent to get me without harming me, while Hades wanted to add me to his ranks.

I shuddered at the notion of Hades sinking his claws of despair on me. Reality was that if He took over me, all hope would be over. If he could get in my head then he could quite possibly turn every human being in his army Fae and then who could oppose a Dark completely Fae Army of undead? The fear of the scenario blinded me as it replayed in my head. The devastation and carnage would be endless. Me, a simple human with the key to the Darkest apocalypse mankind could ever face. I shuddered once more hoping Bo didn't realize this as much as I knew her Father had.

I pushed the big armoury back into its place as I heard a deafening sound of steps behind the door. I shuddered at the Army Bo seemed to have now. The city was under her total control and soon she'd have enough power to take on the continent and the world. I had to get out before then, it was my only hope. If there was somebody I could get to I could be of use to stop Hades… possibly try and stop Bo as well.

Suddenly the doors swung open with force as the space was filled by this rage and anger that knocked my breath away. Bo was before me dressed in black, a sword holstered at her hip, her hands at her waist while her nostrils flared with anger. Her eyes searched for me until they fell to the corner I had cowered to beside the armoury. I was petrified and for this very moment I stood frozen in my place as her threatening menacing form fell before me. I was suddenly horrified to think that Bo could read my thoughts with this vast new power and that somehow she knew the plan that was starting to form in my head.

I saw the ranks of undead officers behind her just marching left and right at the corridor in front of my door. It seemed something was going down and by the way Dyson and Mark stood by the door I knew that Bo was possibly under attack. _By whom? Her Father?_ When my eyes fell on Bo's form again she was looking back at the commotion by the door. I could see she was injured in various places and I wondered if her regeneration was amplified in this state or if it stayed the same. I had to hold back the automatic response to run to the care of her wounds and looked down at the ground to not care about this. This wasn't Bo, and I needed to understand that. Even though she had moments that mirrored her old self, this was a monster before me.

It had not escaped me that Bo's actions spelled care in some form. The fact that I wasn't thralled, dead, or dying attested to some kind of interest from the Dark Queen. The fact that my wounds were tended, my body clean, and there was food for me on the floor told me that Bo didn't want me dead. To what purpose was what seemed to elude me and frustrate me to no end. I had lived as a slave for far too long under the Fae and I understood they kept their cards at their chest.

"Leave us!" Bo's tone was hard and commanding as I watched the rest of the guards scatter and Dyson and Mark shift to their naked human selves to shut the doors.

Bo's vibrant blue eyes fixed themselves on my form crumpled on the floor once more and I almost whimpered. The Succubus let out an angry sigh and walked over to me before offering her hand in a way that made me flinch. If I didn't know any better I could swear that there was hurt in her gaze but it was so fleeting I convinced myself it was my imagination trying to better my situation. It was a basic human mechanism to cope with situations that seem too bleak. Part of our survival instinct and what not.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Her tone was forceful, but I took her cold hand as she helped me up.

I kept my gaze down as she examined me once over. She was analyzing my wounds and then pulled my chin up as she looked at the food in the floor with a scowl. Her cold blue eyes were back on me with a soft irritated glare as her arms crossed across her chest.

"You need to eat." She commanded and I shook my head in negative, my eyes back on the ground staring at my feet.

I was ashamed, deeply ashamed that her touch still made my stomach flutter. That her beauty was still striking even when downright sinister. I was mere flesh and bones and the way my heart raced, my palms sweated, and my centre throbbed at her touch made me feel dirty and ashamed. Was I this weak at the Succubus' mercy? Could I NOT control myself even when this woman was evil incarnate at the moment?

"Lauren, I don't want to make things difficult here. I need you to eat." Her tone was as soft as I had heard it in this whole ordeal. It didn't hold love, but it didn't hold hate and I guess that was as good as I was ever going to get here.

"Why? If I die you'll just bring me back, right? Like with Ciara? And then what? Stick me in here to be your doll for you to come and look at whenever the fancy strikes your dead heart? What? Am I your entertainment?" I countered suddenly angry and challenging at everything I was feeling.

Bo shook her head pulling away from me grabbing the trays of food and flinging them to the wall across from her in a rage. I tried not to flinch as she let out a frustrated roar before she grabbed the nightstand and did the same as it shattered in a million pieces. She stood there with her chest heaving from the actions as I stared and walked over to the bed putting it between us as if that would protect me.

"You don't get it Lauren but you don't have to get it. I know what the fuck I'm doing." Bo raged pacing now breathing hard with rage.

"That seems obvious by your numerous wounds there Bo." I countered not being able to hold back the antagonizing tone.

"This is nothing but a petulant rebellion my dear Auntie has decided to put forward. I will dispatch them quickly alongside my Father and then the continent will be mine for the taking." Bo explained as my heart raced with the information.

"Ah, alas you're back to being Daddy's girl." I grumbled as her angry stare fixed upon me making my body run cold under her stare as I fell to my knees in horror.

"I do NOT answer to Him Lauren, you are as mistaken as He is… I will take this world as the rightful Queen I am." Bo warned and let out a gasp as I felt her fury leave my body.

"Why am I here?" I whimpered once more feeling helpless and alone.

"I need you Lauren." Bo stated as if it was clear as day.

"You need no one Bo, you're the Dark Queen." I corrected as she shook her head frustrated.

In seconds Bo had walked up to me and picked me up from the floor as she got close to me holding me in place. I was mesmerized by the act and her eyes as I stared into them searching for anything that made sense in this moment. Her cold stare was still here and yet I _wanted_ to see more than what I did. Her breath felt hot on my lips as her hands bunched up the neck of my shirt while her eyes searched my own and in seconds her lips were on mine.

It was hot, warm, and skilled like Bo always kissed. Her lips were as soft as ever as her tongue entered my mouth and I felt the tension in her body lessen but not by much. Her movements were calculated but direct and I whimpered at what was going on. I felt guilty that I liked it, I couldn't help but melt into her mouth and it disgusted me. It filled me with rage that I felt the way I did for her still, after everything I had seen her do. Before I knew it I pulled back with a sob that escaped my throat before I started crying while Bo held me up by the neck of my shirt. I felt helpless by the want in my body and imprisoned by the feelings in my heart.

"No… don't.. ugh!" Bo's voice was frustrated and tense as she slowly let me go and I crumbled on the bed with hard sobs.

"What is it!? What… Do you not like it here?" Bo asked genuinely curious as I found the question ironic.

"Of course NOT, you killed someone in here. Let me go Bo!" I cried as the brunette tightened her fists and paced the room.

"I cannot let you go Lauren. There's a war waging outside. My Father wants you. Don't you get it? I'm PROTECTING you. You need to stay safe and ONLY I can keep you safe." Bo admitted fiercely as I looked up with small hiccups as things started clicking in my mind.

"Why Bo? What's my role in your plan? Am I making you a virus? Something to wipe out the humans and Fae alike? Because I'm not taking part in anything of the like!" I suddenly found my anger again as Bo turned increasingly frustrated.

"I will get you better accommodations." Bo snapped from gritted teeth and then it felt as if a wall of ice had been put between us as the Dark Queen's Darkness came back into the room. "Start eating or there will be consequences."

With that threat the doors swung open and Bo gave me one last look before stomping out the room as the doors closed behind her. I thought and thought about everything that had been said. Everything that had happened between us was an enigma to me and I was unsure what it all meant. There was a rebellion led by an Ancient it seemed? They hadn't taken the continent yet and that gave me hope and strength to stay alive. Perhaps if I could get to such rebellion I could be of use. This world wasn't worth living in once Hades and his Queen took over. I shuddered thinking of Bo being this being but what could I do? She was obsessed with me but not in love with me and this just proved furthermore how far the Succubus was gone. My thoughts ran circles inside my mind until sleep overcame me.

 _I could hear them howling from afar, the wolf and the panther whom could tear me in a moment._

 _I saw them rushing to your car confirming their orders before setting off to get me with a new vengeance._

 _In a moment all went screaming wild as the rage of my escape filled your heart._

 _Until the darkness killed the light and my Bo was gone into an abyss of despair._

I woke up in a panic from the nightmares that seemed to consume me. I don't remember being moved from my room but it seemed I had been because when I woke up I was disoriented and alone in a different room. This room looked livelier, lived in and I wondered where had Bo put me now. The windows were clear, I could tell it was afternoon and the trees were tall in whatever forest we were in the middle of. I ran to the window and still found it locked but I could see the estates gardens clearly as I overlooked the entrance of the manor. There were guards everywhere but the scenery was absolutely breathtaking.

As I looked around the room the more I was convinced this was somebody's room. There was a desk in the corner filled with papers. The writing was so Ancient I couldn't decipher it. It was the language the Gods used amongst themselves which no mortal knew how to read. I sighed frustrated as I fingered the paper with curiousness. There was a closet in the corner overflowing with dark garments and such which I left alone before I explored the adjacent bathroom with a broken mirror over the sink. After my curiosity was filled I took a seat at the couch by the end of the bed and waited for someone to come.

As time passed I grew weary that whoever had moved me had found my notes behind the armoury. Fear struck me and anxiousness settled in for my next visitor. With the knowledge that I had no time to cover my tracks I knew it was a matter of time before Bo came asking me questions.

It was after dusk when the double doors of this room opened and two undead came in silently. I eyed them curiously as they set down crates and chests filled to the brim with books. Diligently they set out to put those away in the huge library covering the south wall of the room which I had wondered why was it empty. Without a word as the last book hit the shelf, the two undead exited the room and closed the doors.

I was almost at the library to explore the new contents before the double doors opened again and two more undead came in placing a table in the middle of the vast room. They brought two chairs as well before dressing the table with a white cloth before they started setting the table. Ciara made a second appearance as she came in holding what I could identify as something for me to wear. She moved us behind the changing panel and I was grateful that I was being allowed to get dressed on my own accord as opposed to Vex forcing my every move. The thralled Ciara helped me here and there as I struggled with my ankle putting on the jeans and winced at my ribs while swinging into the crisp button down. This had to be Bo's doing because the clothes fit me and my style to a T.

When we came around from the changing panel by the closet I noticed the table had been set for two with exquisite taste as a candle lit the space between the two chairs. If this was what it seemed, I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to sit across Bo and pretend I didn't love her anymore.

"The Dark Queen has returned from the battlefield and shall join you shortly.'" Ciara's thralled words filled the room as I nodded and they all left the room.

Bo was out there fighting a war and now she was coming for dinner in my room? This made no sense whatsoever. I tried to squash old habits as I wondered if she was hurt, or harmed in any way. This wasn't the Bo I knew and loved, and yet I couldn't help the part of me that worried. It seemed like a long time but no time at all while I squinted at a book. It was poetry of someone I hadn't read before and I had settled into the small couch with it trying to occupy my mind instead of thoughts of Bo. She didn't deserve my worry and my attraction anymore, this wasn't the same woman.

The doors swung open as an annoyed feeling filled the room with her arrival. Her clothes were in tatters and part of her arm was charred black but she looked more annoyed than in pain and I gasped at the extensive damage. It was then that she stopped dead in her tracks and the room fell to the usual emptiness it held with me in it. Bo's stifling anger, rage or frustration wasn't heavy in the air and I wondered if I had caught her by surprise even though she had put me here in the first place.

Our eyes met in an intense way as my heart hammered and for a split second her face held the wonder it once did at the moment she saw me. With a clear of her throat she looked away and busied herself with taking her shirt off making my throat run dry much to my dismay. I hated myself for what I feeling yet here I was feeling the heat in my cheeks rise at the sight of her nakedness as she peeled the remnants of pants off. With a snap of her hand two thralls came in with a basin full of clean warm water and in seconds she was preparing for a bath right before me.

The brunette didn't say a word as she undressed completely staring into my eyes and loosened her hair from its braid. The smoldering blue eyes were the shade that I remembered in the deep throes of passion and my pulse quickened at the sight. Involuntarily, I felt myself moisten as the vixen got into the makeshift bathtub before me. With prescise movements the thralls began washing and rinsing her body while she looked into my eyes. My mind was powerless to think, all I could do was watch as I helplessly burned with passion for the evil creature before me. _Was she torturing me so?_

With a snap of her hands a robe was draped around her as the thralls dried her luscious skin and she beckoned me with her finger. I licked my lips powerless to do anything but oblige the woman before me. I stopped a few feet from her, hating myself for feeling this way around her as she gave me a sadistic smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"You like your new accommodations?" Bo asked as I rolled my eyes.

"It's a nicer cell Bo, yes." I replied with bite to my tone as she frowned looking at me sternly while the thralls dressed her.

"A cell? I'd hardly call this a cell Lauren… Considering where you're sleeping, I'd advise that this is no cell." Bo countered as I scowled.

"Can I leave?"

"Absolutely not." Bo snapped and I scoffed.

"Then it's a cell." I spat and she shook her head.

"My room is no cell, Lewis." Bo hissed as it dawned on me why it looked so lived in and familiar. "I obviously had to remove my weapons and make things safer for you, but I thought you'd be more comfortable here."

I stared at her levelly not wanting to give in as she snapped her fingers and the thralls got to bandaging her wounds and part of her arm. After that they bowed down adoringly before her before taking the supplies with them. In came another undead pushing a cart with lidded items before parking it by the table and leaving closing the double doors.

"And you always have dinner in your room?" I scoffed not knowing what else to say or do to distract me from my raging desire at our closeness.

"It's my private space Lauren, I do everything in my room." Bo admitted as she waved to the table while I crossed my arms across my chest in defiance.

"I'm not hungry." I expressed as my stomach betrayed me with sounds.

"Right." Bo countered as she gave me a bored look. "I thought that perhaps if we ate together you'd actually eat."

"So what? You rode here in your horse triumphant from battle with people I potentially care for in time for dinner with your slave?" I asked as she actually laughed.

"That's so 1800's. I rode here in a Porsche but yes I was rushing to eat with you. Sue me."

The way she worded this took my breath away. It was so _Bo_ that it took me aback enough to play along and have the meal. I sat down and watched her as she served us lobster veggies and some sort of rice. Everything was in the same container so I didn't worry about the possibility of poison as I pondered everything with my heart hammering. Could Bo still be in there in some possible extent? My Bo?

"Things would be easier if you trust me Lauren." Bo started and I glared at her.

"Bo, trust is hard right now when our friend and your ex-boyfriend is your lapdog." I admitted as she laughed coldly.

"Lauren, Dyson had ALWAYS been my lapdog. Please indulge me here and see that I want to keep you comfortable and most of all safe." Bo assured as she took a seat and urged me to eat.

We ate in silence as I pondered everything she had said. She kept mentioning she wanted to keep me safe and the constant questions about my accommodations and comfort kept mounting up. Her blue eyes like before and the tone and wording of her words edging me on showed me that there were possibilities in this equation that I hadn't explored. Did I dare to dream it? Possibly not but the thought was safely guarded in the back of my head. I knew for a fact as I finished my meal that there was only one way to find out if my suspicions were correct and I didn't know if I was ready for such an atrocity.

"Would you like dessert?" Bo's velvety voice shone through the room as her eyes fixated on me.

She had seemed as equally lost in thought as I had been through dinner. Her voice now had startled me because of how much it sounded like the old Bo I adored. A look into her eyes showed me it was still the Dark Queen before me with her electric blue eyes but I wondered even more so now if my suspicions were correct.

"I'm not in the mood for anything sweet." I left hidden insinuation laced within my tone as I made up my mind.

Bo's eyes snapped up with a hunger that left me breathless. I wasn't sure if I should've been scared or concerned for my safety but I was both. Bo cleaned her hands in the expensive napkin throwing the cloth on the table while rising from her chair in one fluid sexy motion. She gave me a smirk as she rounded the table towards me and I told myself this was the last opportunity to ditch this plan.

Bo stretched her hand and once I was on my feet she led me to the bed with purpose. I was holding on to the shudder that tried to overtake me as my mind worked to overpower my body. I concentrated on Bo's soft palm on mine as the Succubus found my jawline and started kissing along as her arms wrapped around my frame pulling me closer. For a second I melted into her touch as a familiar feeling overtook my movements. As the luscious lips traveled down my neck and back up again I started to slightly worry. Tensing up in anticipation of her lips finding mine I truly feared of what would happen if Bo lost control with me.

I melted into her lips once it got down to it. They tasted like Bo and I could let my mind drift away to where this was really her kissing me. I felt her body hover over mine pushing me back deeper into the bed as her lips tantalized my own. When we broke apart I was breathless while Bo kissed down my neck tugging at my clothes with command. Once off I felt exposed under Bo's stare and fear overtook me as I froze. _What was I doing? Was I really this selfish? Was I really going to become the concubine of evil because I couldn't push past what I felt for Bo? What kind of person was I?_

"Lauren?" Bo's whisper sounded so sincere it took me aback.

I looked up at the Succubus as she searched my eyes. Her own eyes held a dark ethereal blue close to what I was used to before but not quite. If her face could hold concern with a snarl then it did. I had to push myself to go through with this; I _needed_ to know if there was even the sliver of a chance before I went insane much like her mother did.

"I'll stop. I'm sorry." Bo stated by pulling back. Her tone held coldness and bit but the words were what caught my attention.

My hand stretched caressing her face before pulling her towards me with new purpose. With the last inhibitions exiting my mind I set out to make sure beyond reasonable doubt that Bo's soul was gone from this existence.

The way her lips found my own demanding yet courteous left me longing for her even more. Her body covered my own after I heard a rip and her skin melted onto my own while she was careful with my wounds and her own. Bo's touch was feathery and deliberate as I gave into the feeling of her digits against my collarbone curving their way towards the swell in my breast. My eyes closed as I felt the guilt of my actions crush me once more before Bo's lips found my breast as well drawing a moan from my throat. Bo growled with a smile against my skin and a shiver ran down my spine at the danger I was truly in under this Dark Succubus.

I tried to touch Bo as her free hand pinned my own over my head with a grunt. Her hold was firm yet careful as her lips drew sighs from my lips in a desperate rhythm. My heart raced in my ears as my senses vibrated with every ministration that Bo could provide. It was as if Bo's prowess as a lover had been amplified by her newly found powers and she filled my very sense.

"Bo" I breathed as the Succubus hummed in appreciation.

She kneaded my breast more animatedly while traveling down below my hips with her free hand before she yanked my pants down with urge. I yelped in surprise as she smiled against my skin now sucking hard beneath the swell of my breast.

"I'll let you go but no touching." Bo ordered in that commanding voice she seemed to possess now and I nodded breathlessly.

As she let me go my hands bunched the sheets below me and Bo used her free hand to pin my hips down while her face traveled down to my underwear. I whimpered pathetically at the closeness as I resigned myself that there would never be a scenario where my body was completely at Bo's mercy and my hips tried to buck towards her contact. Bo tsk'd with a smirk as she held me down once more and teased me with her tongue through the fabric.

"You're mine Lauren. _**I**_ make you tremble." Bo declared with confidence as I gasped at the truth in her words.

I wanted to deny it, to say it wasn't true. I wanted to be different and be able to resist her. Truth was I wasn't strong enough to not _want_ Bo. My body quivered as her tongue passed my heat this time without the barrier and a deep moan ripped from my body. Bo's approval was plenty as she moaned in pleasure herself. Within seconds she was devouring me with a hunger I had never witnessed as my head fell back and my body arched. The moans caught in my throat turning into gasps as Bo lapped away while her hands held me gingerly by the hips. I was lost in what I was feeling and pretty soon my body quivered with anticipation. Bo pulled away as I seemed to be right before my peak and I whimpered pathetically.

"This is mine." she declared with a single lick as I moaned heartily. "I will never let any harm come to you Lauren, I meant that promise."

With that she licked my heat slow and purposely as she moaned devouring me in a slow pace. It was as if she had built me back to a bigger orgasm than before and I twisted the sheets in my grasps. Bo's voice, even if it was in that cold de-attached tone, reverberated through me as my orgasm washed over me again and again.

Bo flipped off me and pulled the covers around us as I laid there internalizing what had just happened. How could've I ever been so weak to let myself be taken by the monster Bo had become? Yes she treated me with gentleness and care, but the possessive tone in her voice was dripping with threat. How could I trust the woman who I had seen succumb to the Darkest parts of her nature?

I turned away from her facing the other side of the wall. I was utterly disgusted with myself and my actions. Bo had reacted gentler than I imagined she treated others but it was not enough. This could be her excellent ability as a lover and my bias towards wanting there something left to be saved of Bo.

The seconds ticked away in silence as I told myself I would not let this happen again. I could not play with evil in this way and give her my trust fully knowing the Darkness in her heart. I had zoned out thinking of anything and everything not sure how to proceed from now on when I felt Bo shift beside me. With a soft sigh and careful movements Bo's arm reached around me pulling me by the waist closer to the heat of her body.

My heart hammered in my chest like a train wreck as I recognized the movement from so many times the woman had done it in the past. She gently leaned over me and kissed my shoulder with a satisfied sigh before burying her nose against my back. I laid there tensed not daring to believe this set of events unfolding under my very eyes. Bo really must've thought I was asleep because her lips moved in a whisper I had to strain to hear.

"My father is right, I can't love… but if I could… you'd be it Lauren. You've always been it."

I fought the sob that hitched on my throat at the notion. This was nothing short of a miracle and in the darkest hour of my existence, right as I was about to give in. Instantly the shame and guilt dissipated, as it filled me with love and care knowing that even Dark Queen Bo had been deliberately gentle with me in her own possessive way. I had to nurture what was left of Bo's humanity and if that was me, then I would do my best to make it flood her senses until I got my Bo back. There was hope.

I must've let exhaustion and hope fill me with peace because when I woke up I noticed it was late afternoon and the sun was starting to turn orange. I stretched feeling renewed and wondered how much it had to do with the change of room as well. Bo wasn't in bed, not that I expected her to be, but it seemed she had left me a note and two thralls stood at the inside of me bedroom door.

 **I was called to battle. I have left guards to protect you and two to help you with anything you ask within the boundaries of your safety. Be warned, they report me of everything they see so be smart and trust me. Found something you might want back.**

 **-Bo**

Below the paper was the wallpaper from the other room where I had made the annotations. It seemed Bo was all too aware of everything I had hypothesised up until then. My thoughts had been completely changed after last night but it didn't erase the ruthlessness I had seen from Bo before. I needed to be careful but purposeful now. My head spun with worry at the fact that Bo was in the battlefield, but I knew what a magnificent creature she was as her own weapon.

After getting dressed from a duffle bag on the corner with my name on it I walked over to the thralls to see what they were both about. I looked at the blonde blue eyed one and I smiled. I wondered how they took commands and decided to give it a try.

"I'm hungry."

"Yes Doctor Lewis, I will be back with sustenance." The thrall answered as I nodded impressed while he exited the room.

"Tell me where Bo is." I commanded the other one as he immediately answered.

"In the battlefield."

"Is she with her Father?" I pushed as the thrall again answered fast.

"Yes. They are working together against the rebellion."

"Are they close to taking the continent?" I asked as the thrall again didn't miss a beat.

"They are at a 87% completion of taking over the continent."

"Is Hades after me?" I dared to ask and the thrall stalled for a long moment.

"Unathorized Information. The Dark Queen says nice try Doctor. Our majesty would like to be asked that question personally over dinner."

The wait for Bo's return filled me with anxiousness once I realized she was taking longer than last night. I tried to concentrate with reading some books to no avail as I kept glancing at the door. The two thralls were still by my door after they had set up the table for the dinner I was now expecting. My mind was full with worry and death when I saw one of them twitch and the other turned towards the door. They both left quickly closing the door behind them and I stared curiously at the door. Before long two other thralls, a ginger and a black man, came inside with the same basin and supplied for yesterday's bath. The basin was bigger looking like a full on bath tub and I wondered what was going on. On a whim I neared the ginger one and took a chance.

"Where are the other two thralls?" I dared ask as the ginger stalled for a moment long like my last negative encounter.

"They were sacrificed for the benefit of our Dark Majesty." The ginger mentioned and I gasped.

"Is she very injured?" I found myself panicking but both thralls were now still as robots.

Before long their bodies folded so that their foreheads touched the ground, and through the door a badly beaten Bo walked into the room. Without an ounce of inhibition, my body took over as it carried me towards the woman. I fussed over her with relief as I put my hand on her bicep while the other on her neck examining her. In a second I heard a growl from deep within her as my eyes met hers. Bo's gaze was fixed where I was touching her as her eyes shone that dangerous electric blue the Dark Queen wore. I wanted to flinch but I was frozen in fear that I had been so careless. Bo's snarl appeared as she got dangerously close to my ear and whispered menacingly.

"Don't touch me."

My arms came down and I nodded looking down hoping this didn't cost me my life. The brunette passed by me as she instructed me to turn on my heels and watch her. Snapping her fingers at the thralls while they took care to undress her all I could do was stare. Much like last night they removed every piece while her eyes bore into mine but this time when she beckoned me there was something masked in her blue eyes that I couldn't quite place. With a nod in my direction the thralls moved towards me and much to my uncomfortableness they disrobed me as well for an on looking Bo.

The smoldering Succubus sent the thralls away before closing the gap between us in front of the warm water that awaited her. With a smoothness only hers, Bo's hand found my exposed curls as her finger hooked to caress my slit when our bodies touched one another. I moaned at the contact taken by surprise as she smirked in accomplishment at the sound. The possessive look was back on her face; almost as if she was proud that I had no control over how I reacted to her.

I resisted wrapping my arms around her shoulders for support as my eyes closed at her ministrations. It was impressively accurate what she could do with her nimble digits and a moan escaped me again as I grasped the edge of the basin. With a smirk the brunette pulled her wet fingers from my heat and buried them deep within her mouth as I gasped at the sight. She savoured my flavour on her skin as her eyes met mine in that mellow blue that was so close to her old one, and I made note of the event wondering what was next.

Bo licked her lips in anticipation before leaning me over the basin edge which I was holding onto. I was about to protest and whimper as she spread my legs apart from behind. The sudden unknown vulnerable position I was in was not lost on me but soon I was being ravished by Bo's tongue from behind. Shamefully, I screamed my pleasure as it came in waves with every skilful flick of Bo's tongue. Even after I had cum a couple of times, Bo held me in place and made come completely undone. When I felt my legs could not hold me up any longer, Bo's strong arms wrapped around me and placed me inside the warm water of the basin before joining me not caring about some of the water spilling.

"I had to occupy you while the water cooled down, it was boiling." Bo explained as I leaned my head back on her shoulder with the exhaustion of the moment she had just given me.

"I appreciate not getting into a scalding hot bath." I whispered as Bo nodded sternly.

I noticed her bruises fading after our romp as her regenerative power seemed to be much more advance than before for that small feed I was able to provide. We were silent for a moment as I gaged what to say, but I felt like Bo was bracing herself for what was to come. I knew I had to tread carefully but maybe I could find the key I needed to bring her back somehow.

"I was talking to the thralls… and one wouldn't answer. May I ask you now?" I tried as I felt Bo nod behind me. "Is Hades after me?"

"Yes. Which is why we left his compound." Bo's voice was cold, detached and stern as her body tensed at the subject.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're an important piece Lauren. You could swing his war one way or another." Bo explained matter-of-factly as I sat there amazed she was being so open.

"I thought you wanted your Father to rule so you could rule alongside of him." I ventured turning as I caught her shake her head behind me.

Our eyes met as I searched her mellow blue eyes. It was as if she wanted me to ask her and I wondered if I dared voice what was in my mind. I would let her talk but as we inched our ways to the truth I didn't know if I would be able to handle it when it came. My body shuddered as I took it as an omen while the dangerous Succubus wrapped her arms around me in a fierce protectiveness.

"That's what he believes too and how it shall stay. If he doesn't know my true motives then I can keep you safe." Bo explained as I tried to make sense of it all.

"Are you telling me you don't desire world domination?" I took a chance countering as Bo rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Of course I do, it's invigorating and I can see why dear auntie Zeus loved it." Bo mentioned bored as I sighed losing a bit of hope. "But it's not what I desired most. It's not why I am here."

Silence befell us as Bo washed my body carefully before she did the same with herself. After we came out of the basin, she took the time to dry my body before leaving a trail of kisses setting my skin ablaze while telling me about the weather. I knew she was trying to make up for me not being able to go outside but I hated being a prisoner under her command. She guided us to the bed where she tucked me into the blankets and held me close to her chest.

"Whatever you decide…whatever happens…we are in this together." Bo mentioned in that cold monotone voice. "Do you remember those words?"

I tensed at the memory and nodded at the brunette feeling it was important to be frank with Bo right now. This moment felt intimate and inclusive. Even as I knew this was not the Bo I knew and loved, I knew she was in there somewhere trying to make a connection with me.

"I do…" I admitted with a nod as she sighed.

"I **need** to know if it still holds true." Bo commanded and I grew anxious at the inquiry.

What was I supposed to say? That I'd be beside her while she continued to be her bad self? What if I didn't, would she hunt me again? Kill me? Thrall me? Could I lie to her and myself about this? I loved Bo even now, and as much as it pained me to admit I could still feel our connection deep between ourselves. Could you turn into a monster for loving one?

"It does…" I whispered in shock as the realization dawned on me hard.

"I fought being Dark Lauren…" Bo started and I turned in her arms searching her face. "I had been doing fairly well even though my Father antagonized me about all the deaths in my wake like Hale, Kenzi, Trick and my Mother…"

The coldness in her voice made me shiver as she recounted the event.

"It wouldn't have worked as he went down the list because I knew in my heart what I wanted was alive and safe. But then he made a point I had been dreading… He mentioned you and the very real impending fact of your demise." Bo continued as her eyes shut with anger _…or was that pain?_

"Bo… we all die…" I whispered as she shoved me back softly while her face contorted in agony.

"No Lauren… I cannot outlive you… don't you see? You keep my monsters at bay. You make me human… if I could love…" Bo trailed off in a pain so deep if stifled the room "I could not stand to bury you, to watch you wither away… Don't you see Lauren?"

The panic in her voice was raw as she shook me softly and I followed her every move astounded.

"My father's words at that moment… reminding me of your mortality reminded me of someone else who had spoken to us of death. My mother. While she was under Taft's imprisonment she pointed out that my Father would kill them all and bring them back again." Bo talked fast so much so that she was almost at a ramble as I struggled to follow.

"Aife was insane then Bo!" I argued as she glared at me with a flash of electric blue eyes making my blood run cold.

"She was and yet she spoke the truth. It was at that moment that I realized only if I became the Dark Queen could I save you from death Lauren. Only now could I bring you back and have you beside me as I run the world." Bo declared as my jaw dropped.

"You… you turned Dark for me?" I asked astonished not believing what I was hearing.

"I cannot live this existence without you Lauren. I thought that maybe once you were gone that I would have Dyson but He is not you… and I **need** you." Bo roared as she sprung from the bed and looked for a shirt or some clothes and throwing them on.

"This is why I'm not thralled or dead…" I declared as Bo nodded.

"I want you here with me from your own free will… and… and I know given time you won't want to leave me…" Bo breathed desperately as my mind raced.

I could undo this...

"Bo you need to stop. I can be with you… we can figure something out without you losing who you are." I pleaded as she glared at me suddenly after throwing on a tanktop and some leather pants.

"You cannot be serious Lauren! Don't you see? I decided who lives and who dies. There's no more Light and no more Light, only Me." Bo declared with absolution as I shook my head.

"Bo, this world is not the same… we cannot be happy like this. I am your prisoner as much as I love you…" I blurted out as her surprised and wild eyes fell on me.

"What?" she snapped as I shook my head.

"I love you Bo. Even in this chaos I cannot stop loving you."

With that the doors swung open and the room filled with despair, darkness, and the stench of death. I almost cowered but Bo pushed me behind her with a furious protective stance.

"Ysabeu! It took me forever to get in here. Who would've thought your security would be so tight. Listen baby girl, hand over the toy and you're grounded ok?" Hades spoke and I trembled. "I have given you enough time with your petulance."

"Lauren is no one's property!" Bo exclaimed and I flinched at the irony.

"Ah-ah Bo, I guess your Mother never showed you how to share." Hades bellowed as they charged at one another engaging in battle.

Her blue Chi met his dark aura and they struggled for control as they tried to stand their ground. It seemed their powers were pretty even as Bo laboured against her Father's power.

"You cannot love Bo, why are you wasting your time!?" Hades antagonized her.

"Doesn't mean you can have her!" Bo exclaimed as she put more power behind her Chi gaining some ground.

"I cannot rule without her and I will get the Doctor's free will with or without you Bo. We have Tamsin aside; I will have an heir whether you are around or not!" Hades assured Bo as she struggled now. "You can just watch her die, like you watched Trick die, your mother die, Cassie, Kenzie, Ciara all the way down to Kyle baby cakes!"

"No!" Bo screamed in agony as she started to cry and I knew she was in trouble.

"Bo think of your Mother how… how she made you feel…" I insisted.

"Shut up Doctor!" Hades demanded as he aimed at me with his free hand while Bo overpowered him a bit.

Before the darkness could reach me Ciara's thrall ran through the door and threw herself to take it. Her body disintegrated on impact and I focused even more. Hades had to turn to Bo again without the possibility of shooting at me again without getting overpowered by Bo. Bo called for her pets as Dyson howled in the distance.

"Think of Trick of how much you miss him… of Kenzi and how she made you smile Bo! Think of me, of us, our time together… think of me saying 'oh boy yes'" I begged in tears as Dyson's thrall along Mark's parked themselves in front of me now protecting me from Hades as Bo commanded them.

"You can't love them BO!" Hades insisted as I pushed.

"Think of how much I want to be with you Bo… I am your truth as you said: as long as we're alive, as long as we're walking the earth, we can't not be together… I agree Bo, I will ALWAYS be with you and that can only be because of love. I will find a way to be with you for as long as you live Ysabeau, that I can guarantee!" I begged as Bo's eyes widened wildly.

I could see her struggle and as she closed her eyes I could feel her power resonate deeper than before. Her Father yelped at being overpowered and when her eyes opened they were the beautiful blue shade I had grown to love over the years with her. She stared at her Father menacingly as he crumbled on the floor at her mercy now.

"You can't control me Father. Not now, not ever. You are from here on out banished to Tartarus with love, and therefore love is the only thing that can set you free." Bo declared as her Father screamed at defeat while his body dissipated into the ether.

I stood there panting not understanding what had happened fully. Dyson and Mark had fallen into a deep slumber as soon as Hades had vanished and I stared at Bo wondering if it was truly done. Could this be? Could the nightmare have ended?

"Bo?" I ventured softly as her shoulders slumped looking at where her Father had stood.

When her eyes turned to me, I recognized the love in them full of passion and unconditional care that I admired from the woman. My heart beat faster as I realized Bo was back, and I ran to her arms falling into her kissing her lips fully. Her body melted upon my own and we embraced one another desperately in a searing kiss that melted our souls together.

"You promise right?" Bo breathed in a vulnerable voice as her forehead leaned against mine and fresh tears coated our faces. "You promise forever?"

"I promise." And I meant it just as seriously as I meant finding a cure for Evony to turn Fae again.

"I have to live with what I did, but if it's beside you… I still have a chance at saving my humanity." Bo breathed as I cried with joy at the immensity of the moment.

"Oh wow." I jumped from the voice behind us as I saw Mark and Dyson standing in the middle of the room stark naked giving each other confused looks.

They were back to normal it seemed but how much they remember was still yet to be seen. I pondered that Bo's thrall was slowly dropping from everyone as the undead littered the hallway unmoving.

"Bo… you are powerful enough that you don't have to live with much more regret than needed." I suggested as she looked onto me with hope.

After finding the guys some clothes and collecting Kenzi, Vex ,and Tamsin, Bo headed to where the tallest point of the estate. I could see the bodies littered on the lawn come to life as the orange stream leaving Bo's lips traveled through the ether filling bodies alike. People rose from their slumbers confused but Dyson assured us there were Fae to fix these kind of massive events like this. We were lucky Bo hadn't taken the continent over where it would've been too hard to contain such a thing.

As for us we were as always at the dawn of a new adventure. I fully intended to keep my promise to Evony and Bo alike. After hearing Bo's pain upon my mortality I realized that I wasn't ready to leave Bo ever either. I knew my toying with the Fae had backfired before but I couldn't give up over something that was Hades doing in the first place and could've been sabotaged from the start.

As we dispersed from the estate trying to make sense of things I walked along with Bo holding my hand pensive. I couldn't quite believe I had brought her back from the throes of darkness but I knew it hadn't been me alone.

"You know… you reminded me my mother loved me and my grandfather to her last breath. No matter what came between us the bond was still there and it wouldn't be if I couldn't love. I'm able to love you because I'm part of them as well." Bo assured me and I nodded. "You meant that Lauren. You would've stayed by my side even if I was the Dark Queen."

It was a statement and I nodded.

"I would've Bo. I knew you were in there somewhere and I would've fought for you every single day." I admitted as we stopped at her old yellow car taking a seat on the hood.

"You believed in me so deeply that you would've submitted yourself willingly to hell?" Bo asked as I nodded.

"In our love Bo, I'll always believe in." I assured her as her beautiful bright smile returned as radiant as ever.

"Now to get ready for the new big evil coming our way. As always future uncertain." Bo breathed resigned.

"Not completely." I mentioned grabbing a hold of her hand "I, human, Lauren Lewis... want to spend the rest of my life with you, Succubus, Bo Dennis."

"I always thought that because of who I am, that I couldn't have a relationship. Let alone with a human. And then I met you... And you broke my heart." Bo mused as I sighed with a guilty smile.

"A mistake that I made twice. And one that I would never make again." I assured her as she smiled this time.

"Lauren, we're messy. We're complicated. That hasn't changed." She reminded me and I nodded.

"I know. And I hope that it never does. Do you think that we can do this?" I asked hopeful.

"I do." She assured.

With that her lips found my own and I **knew** that if we overcame this then we could overcome anything. I would find a way to be with Bo and until then I would savour every second reminding her that love was important to keep her monsters at bay.


End file.
